


Lover

by chingus



Series: sssnippetsaday [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, a little bit of aus, some domestic bliss, some slice of life, sssnippetsaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingus/pseuds/chingus
Summary: sasuke, sakura, and their life together in different timelines and different worlds.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: sssnippetsaday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. past and future

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i've finally gotten around to compiling all my entries for #sssnippetsaday from twitter! these were all made around May to June.
> 
> special thanks to ms @SSRelativity for starting this cool ss project. please check the tag if you can and see other's works. 
> 
> one of the challenges is to have it within the twitter character limit but alas.....i mostly failed lol. still, the tag is great for practice and just letting out persistent ss ideas without having to worry about making it a full fic (at least in my case).
> 
> sorry for the long note, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tell me about your past thinking your future was me

sakura has never pried—never brought up anything related to sasuke’s past.

“this has nothing to do with you,” he once said. This sakura has accepted and understands.

but over the course of their journey together, sasuke-kun has been giving her glimpses, anecdotes, and off-hand remarks of what it was like growing up to a bustling uchiha community. all good and fond memories free of bloodshed.

sasuke seems to never think too much of it. but each and every time it has never failed to make her heart swell that sakura thinks it might burst. 

and it eventually did, like a dam broken.

“i can’t imagine how hard you must have suffered. and how you are still suffering. to carry the legacy and memories of an entire clan all on your own all these years,” she cries


	2. new name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will take some getting used to

“Dr. Uchiha?”

“...”

“Ahem. Excuse me, Dr. Sakura Uchiha—“

“Oh my! I’m so sorry. I haven’t gotten used to the new name yet. Is there something I can help you with?”


	3. let me hold your hand

sakura has been sending him unsure looks for quite a while now.

“what’s wrong?” sasuke said finally.

she squeaks and turns a color much darker than her hair. she glances on their intertwined hands before speaking, “sasuke-kun, you only have one hand. enemies might attack unexpectedly. are you sure you wanna keep holding mine?” she asks, embarrassed and unable to maintain eye contact.

“tch. you can fight enough for both of us” he replies, squeezing her hand tighter.


	4. i see ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to try my hand at horror. AU

some people would call it a gift. some would say it’s a curse. but for sakura, seeing ghosts since she was 12 was nothing but a nuisance.

she’s learned to adjust to it. it took some time before she can finally walk past that lady by the corner who happens to be missing her eyeballs. years of practice earned her the ability to not be fazed by some dismembered entity hanging off the ceiling.

sakura has just basically learned to live with. gift or curse, whatever. it’s not like she can do anything with it. she’s never bothered to tell anyone about it.

standing in front of the old great uchiha manor, with it’s tall imposing gates in front of her, sakura has already counted at least 5 ghosts in the front yard. from the windows, more seems to be peeking. 

the gooseflesh on her arms and the sweat forming in her (normal sized!) forehead tells her that perhaps agreeing with sasuke-kun to do the project in his house was a Bad Idea.

“what’s wrong?” he asks. she finally looks at him and—has his eyes always had a red tint to them? 


	5. i see ghosts part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to the previous horror entry.

in sakura’s fantasies, a “study date” with sasuke-kun would consist of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, tentative glances sent to each other’s ways, and the occasional accidentally-on-purpose brushing of hands.

instead, the uneasy feeling in her stomach isn’t that of butterflies but something more foreboding. no coy glances exchanged although she can’t shake off the feeling of being watched, making the hairs on her nape rise. something—several things actually, have brushed her hands (her shoulders, her shins) and sadly, it’s not coming from sasuke-kun.

the eerie feeling wouldn’t leave her, it gets worse as he gave her a brief tour of the house. sakura didn’t think she’d see so many ghosts all at one place. as best as she can, she maintained a facade of indifference. 

“so, how long do you think you can keep this up?” sasuke asks, looking up from their reference books to stare at sakura. they have settled at his room, finally working on their project.

“keep what up?” she innocently questioned.

sasuke smirks—so the butterflies in her stomach are still there after all. “oh c’mon. i know you can see all of them. you’ve seen the little children playing in the front yard right? the people on the foyer, the kitchen, and even right now, we both know we’re not alone.”

yes. of course she’s seen them all. you really cannot ignore the presence of undead souls—all bloodied, dismembered in some way. and most notably, all of them are missing their eyeballs. 

but there’s something more, like a dark and looming energy coming from the manor itself. 

instead of answering his question, sakura chooses to deflect, “sasuke-kun, is there a reason why you invited me here?”

“have you ever heard of the uchiha massacre?”


	6. yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

“sakura, ride me.”

sakura’s mind was still buzzing with what just happened—an ambush turned shootout with bandits, her horse stolen, and despite all of that, it’s the words coming out of sasuke-kun’s mouth that gave her the adrenaline rush. safe to say her mind has completely malfunctioned.

“i’m sorry sasuke-kun, what did you just say?” 

“i said you’re riding with me. we need to leave now to catch those bastards and get your horse back.”

“o-oh right. that’s what i heard you said.”

naruto and kakashi shared a Look but said nothing.


	7. piggyback ride

“so this is what it’s like to see things from a tall person’s perspective,”

sakura remarks, her arms wound around his shoulders as he carries her on his back.

“you know, darling i really am fine. you don’t have to carry me home.”

sasuke responds by tightening his grip.


	8. hotel of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted a hotel del luna au

“listen, sasuke-kun. as the president of hotel del luna, it is only right i take most of the hotel’s earnings and spend it however i want—“

“and you should listen, sakura-sama, that as the hotel manager you specifically scouted, it is my duty to strictly monitor and audit the hotel’s budget. that means cutting down on the personal expenses, like high end shoes and luxury clothes.”

kakashi, the hotel’s bartender, watches the scene with an amused eye. the new hotel manager sure has shaken things up around the hotel for the dead.

he also can’t help but note that the once presumed dead tree hidden below the hotel, is starting to show life ever since the new manager joined them. 


	9. let them eat

a knock on the door.

“excuse me, uchiha? you’re urgently needed.”

sasuke and sakura stopped eating to stare at each other.

“is anyone home? dr. uchiha, there’s an urgent matter.” the stranger from the other side of the door continues.

sakura sighs, “ah. i guess it’s me.” she gave sasuke an apologetic smile, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before standing up.

“don’t worry. i’ll still be here when you get back, dr. uchiha.” he said, smug.


	10. communication

“okay, seriously. how do you two do that?”

sasuke and sakura turned their attention to naruto.

“do what?” sakura asked

“share a brief glance or have a stare down like a whole conversation just happened in your heads! is this a jutsu? some technique i missed?”


	11. hey now, we'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to try my hand at a slasher/suspence genre. AU

once they’ve secured a safe hiding spot, sakura speaks, “listen, i know this isn’t the time for this and i know there’s this psychotic killer on the loose, hot on our trail and he’s already killed most of our classmates”, she pauses to catch her breath then continues, “but i just want you to know that i’ve been in love with you since i-dont-know-when and if i’m gonna die tonight, might as well confess right?” she chuckles nervously.

for a split second, the killer was the last thing on sakura’s mind as sasuke just continued to stare at her. 

he takes a deep breath and says, “sakura, i know. i’ve always known. you weren’t exactly subtle about it.” 

“oh well. great. there goes that moment.” she fails to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“sakura, look at me. we can’t let this be our last night. we are not gonna die here. we have to fight. we can’t give up now, we’ve made it this far. after all of this is over, i promise we’ll open this topic again, next time. okay? we have to make it until next time.” he moves to tuck her hair behind her ear, hand lingering.

the sound of a door being forcibly kicked open echoed through the premises.


	12. sour candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was obsessed with blackpink's sour candy and this happened. RtN!SS.

sakura haruno, sasuke decided, is sour candy.

it’s not the first time she’s been compared to candy, with her coloring and all. but contrary to popular belief, she is not the sugary sweet kind.

sour candy is a good fit for her. the way she’s a walking contradiction: a healer who kills. a sweetheart with a fiery temper. 

and that’s why he’s so drawn to her. she just stands out, out of all the women he pursued. none of his tried and tested methods of wooing women has worked on her. what would he have to do get a taste—

“—hey! charasuke are you even listening to me? should we also do a brain scan with the way you’re spacing out? geez you’re so reckless, breaking your ribs like this and now potential brain damage.” ah, right. sakura was in the middle of scolding him. sasuke didn’t even notice his mind wandering when sakura healed him. 

“no need for a brain scan, sakura-chan. i’ll tell you what’s in my mind: you. and if you wanna open up my heart, you’ll see the same thing.” he finished his sentence with a wink and his signature smirk.

sakura rolls her eyes and kicks him out of her office, but not without another one of her reminders to be more careful and take better care of himself.

she’s sour candy, alright. and god did he want to take a bite.


	13. teasing

he doesn’t know when it started exactly, but sasuke has picked up a habit of teasing sakura.

he couldn’t help it, really. he’ll wait for the perfect timing to say a playful remark and watch bemusedly as she processes what he just said.

first, she turns a color darker than her hair, starting with her cheeks then spreading to her whole face. then, she’ll lose her previous train of thought and stumble upon her words. finally, she’ll admonish him with an embarrassed “sasuke-kun!”. sometimes, she will cover her face with her hands, too flustered to even face him. other times she’ll give him a pout, cheeks puffed and lower lip sticking out adorably.

her reactions every time is what drives him to keep going.

teasing her has become a self indulgent habit he’ll allow himself to have.


	14. uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted a weighlifting fairy kim bokjoo au

he was supposed to just be a wingman on the side. he wasn’t supposed to come on this blind date together with menma and two other chicks.

his phone buzzed. 

You have 5mins. End it. Now.

charasuke’s blood ran cold as he looked up only to see sakura’s seething glare from across the cafe.


	15. clarification

“sasuke-kun, there’s something i’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“hm?”

“back in the academy days, it was rumored that you preferred girls w/ long hair. was that true?”

“i didn't even know such rumors existed.”

“..well?”

“it doesn’t matter, as long as its yours.”


	16. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

“of all the days to forget my umbrella,” sakura lamented. 

they were walking home when there was a sudden downpour. luckily, they managed to find shelter right before it got heavy.

“it’s raining cats and dogs,” sakura sighs. 

sasuke watches as she holds her hand out, noting the way the ends of her hair caught droplets and is sticking onto her, “it looks like there’s no signs of it stopping any time soon,” she continues, pouting.

“hn. we’ll just have to wait here until it does,” he says, choosing to ignore the umbrella in his bag.


	17. w (2 worlds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted a W (2 worlds) au

sakura has noticed a pattern, if you do something out of the blue—something the main character (who happens to be sasuke uchiha) did not anticipate, it will be treated as a cliffhanger end of the chapter, and then she can get out of the webcomic and be back in the real world, her world.

“hey, doc. are you done—“ sasuke enters the room and sakura didn't even have time to think much about what she’s about to do as she untied the bathrobe she’s wearing and effectively flashing him with her naked body.

unfazed, sasuke only crosses his arms as he assesses her, “what are you doing?” he says, smirking.


	18. art of minding your business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another HS AU

naruto was on his way back to their homeroom when he happened to overhear hushed voices talking.

“sasuke-kun, what should we do?! we should definitely keep it but my parents would never allow it.“ that voice, he was sure it’s sakura chan’s. she sounds worried.

with his curiosity piqued, he discreetly followed where the voices were coming from. he leaned in more against the wall to get a better hearing from the other side.

“we should just keep it between the two of us in the mean time, until we figure things out.” there’s no doubt that it’s the bastards voice.

“right, right. what about the expenses? will our combined allowances be enough?”

“i’ll ask my older brother for help. i think he’ll be supportive—“

naruto may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he knows about reading underneath the underneath! he knows how to connect the dots!

he decided he has heard enough and it’s time to make his presence known the best way he knows how, shouting and flailing.

“OI TEME I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! YOU KNOCKED UP SAKURA-CHAN???? WE’RE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL HOW COULD YOU—“

he didn’t get to finish his tirade as sakura slapped his mouth shut, getting more embarrassed by the second.

“dobe, what the hell are you yapping about?” pure irritation dripping with every word coming from sasuke’s mouth.

naruto managed to remove sakura’s hand from his mouth to say, “then what’s all this about keeping ‘it’, and expenses, and sakura-chan’s parents not allowing it? HUH? what else could it be other than you filthy horny teme can’t get your filthy horny hands off your sweet innocent girlfriend and now sakura-chan is having your babysahsjsj—” sakura has managed to forcefully cover his mouth with her hand again.

“oh my god, naruto! SHUT UP. why are you even listening on us? no one is pregnant! sasuke-kun and i found this abandoned kitty and my parents don’t like pets but we don't want to just leave it.” came in sakura’s rage filled explanation.

oh.

_Oh._

as his two best friends glare at him with murderous intent, naruto has learned a very important lesson about minding his own business that day. 


	19. some boundaries required

naruto clears his throat, “i think we should lay down some ground rules,” he says, using his new Authoritative Voice

“for what?” sakura asks

“well since you and teme are a Thing now, i just think we should set boundaries for missions lest you two cant keep your hands off each other—“ sasuke promptly shoves him to the ground before he even gets to finish his sentence.


	20. shopping

“what do you think, anata? will these plates go with the rest of our kitchenware?” sakura asks, holding the plates in question. they’ve spent most of their day shopping for household items for their new house

sasuke looks at them briefly, “Aa”

“sasuke-kun, if you’re just gonna agree with everything i say, why bother coming along” sakura pouts while gently putting back the plates

a beat passes by before sasuke casually answers, “because i like spending time with you”

“s-shannaroo! sasuke-kun! you and your surprise attack!” sakura stutters, a blushing mess. she tries to compose herself and clears her throat, “at least tell me if anything clashes”

“of course”


	21. commute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au

out of the corner of his eye, he sees sakura fight a losing battle. 

head bobbing as she almost dozes off before waking up again. she must be really exhausted, he thinks.

silently, he moves her head to rest on his shoulder. he feels her stiffen at first, but quickly adjusts herself in the seat to a more comfortable position.

the bus ride home is a peaceful one.


	22. family dinner

once they were out of her parents house, sakura speaks: “sorry about that sasuke-kun”

“what are you apologizing for?”

“it’s just that my parents can be quite overwhelming—my dad and his corny jokes, my mom and her intrusive questions—i just hope they didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

“uncomfortable? not at all” he shakes his head.

“the food was delicious. your parents are very warm and welcoming. your dad was attentive and your mom is just concerned.” he allows himself a small smile, “i can’t remember the last time i felt this content—to share a warm meal with a loving family.” there’s a faraway look on his face as he finishes speaking

sakura beams, “i’m glad” she says as she loops her arms around his, “please remember, you have a family in us, you don't have to be alone anymore.”

they continue walking home—to  _ their _ home as the moon shines bright above them.


	23. contest

after finishing off their 5th bottle of sake, sasuke unceremoniously slumped on the table.

“did you really think you can out-drink me?” sakura laughs as she opens the 6th bottle.


	24. routine

sasuke watches, half awake, as his wife helps him dress for the morning. 

she smoothens the invisible wrinkles in his shirt collar and brushes off the unseen dust on his shoulder. satisfied with her work, she begins helping him with his vest, nimble fingers working on the buttons one by one.

“you don’t have to do that.” he says

she goes on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, “but i want to.” 

leaning down to reach her, he returns the kiss on her cheek.

“aa. thank you” he says, before placing one last kiss on the lips.


	25. meeting

the voices of the old council members droned out as his focus shifted from this dull meeting to his wife, who happens to be sitting right across from him.

as head medic, she also has to attend these meetings. she listens intently, face serious before inevitably feeling his gaze on her. she gives him a fixed stare, one that says  _ ‘pay attention’ _ before ignoring him again in favor of focusing on the meeting.

he sighs internally before concentrating again on the topic at hand—something about land reforms. he resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

he has more pressing matters to do than this meeting that's been going on for too long, like being at home with his wife.


	26. ethereal

sasuke watches as sakura happily frolicks through the meadow they chanced upon.

with her hair dancing as the wind blows over it and the sun making her eyes even more iridescent, she makes the flowers around them dull in comparison.


	27. keep your distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's another HS AU

by pure coincidence, he sees them by the abandoned staircase on the east wing of their school building.

this is the 4th confession this month, not that he’s counting.

who wouldn’t be smitten with sakura? she’s kind, smart, and pretty. this shouldn’t bother him. really, he was the one who drew the line between them, the one who held her at arm’s length. 

this has nothing to do with him and yet he continues to watch silently, unnoticed by the two students.

he tells himself he doesn’t feel relieved when she rejects her fourth admirer of the month.


	28. clingy

sakura studies the map as she holds it. her mind memorizing the details when she feels a warm body press behind her.

sasuke gently props his chin on top of her head, says nothing.

“may i help you?” she asks, amused

“continue on with what you were doing” he says, not moving.


	29. snip snip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the short haired sasuke trend!

he examines his face in the mirror. head tilting from one side to the other, checking his new haircut from other angles.

“sasuke-kun, i am so sorry! i got carried away with the cutting and didnt mean for it to be this short.”

he stopped staring at himself to look at sakura, who is looking more nervous by the minute.

“don’t worry about it. i honestly don’t mind— it feels light and breezy. i just need time to adjust.”

“are you sure? you’re not mad?” she looks at him with those wide jade eyes, lips formed into a pout. for a moment, he forgets about the haircut.

“why would i be mad? it’s hair, it will grow back,” he assures her.

her face quickly changes to a cheeky smile, “you still look as handsome as ever, sasuke-kun! i think you’ll look great even if you’re bald.”

he lightly pinches her cheek at this, “don’t get any more ideas.”

“i was kidding, of course.” he still hasn't let go of her cheek.

“if you want, you can cut mine to match yours.”

finally, he releases her cheek, “deal.”


	30. hanami

he watches, mesmerized, as his wife brushes her hair. it’s gotten long now, the ends brushing just above her waist.

his eyes follow her hair as it sways in the direction where the brush goes. 

back and forth

left and right

his very own hanami.


	31. prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au

he forgets his phone with them for a minute and naruto and sakura has flooded his photo album with silly selfies as a prank.

sasuke sighs with annoyance as he mass deletes images of naruto’s ugly face off his phone.

no one has to know he saved sakura’s selfies.


End file.
